My Friend, My Love
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: Sakura dan Sasuke teman sejak kecil yang selalu menjahili satu sama lain. Bagaimana jika mereka saling jatuh cinta saat mereka merasa kehilangan? Request by Yuuzuka Fujiwara. SasuSaku, SasuSakuSaso. Mind to Read and Review?


**Disclaimer: Naruto****Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Friend, My Love © Haruchi Nigiyama**

**Warning: **

**OOC, Misstypo, Alur kecepetan, etc..**

**Pair (s) : **

**SasuSaku, SasoSaku**

**.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**.  
**

"Sasuke! Kau mengerjaiku lagi ya?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah horror. Sejak kecil mereka –Sakura dan Sasuke memang sudah berteman dan selalu saja menjahili satu sama lain. Tapi dengan begitu mereka menjadi akrab dan saling membutuhkan, iya kan?

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan tampang cuek bebek.

"Ah, pasti kau yang sengaja mengerjaiku dengan cara menyimpan mainan bututmu itu di dalam tas-ku. Ayo ngaku!" ujar Sakura dengan nada mengamcam, tapi toh Sasuke masih cuek-cuek saja –dan disaat inilah Sakura harus bisa menahan rasa malu. Yeah, malu akibat dikacangin oleh Sasuke.

"…"

"Sasukee~" Sasuke yang mendengar nada manja buatan Sakura benar-benar harus menahan rasa ingin muntah sekarang juga. Entah kenapa lebih baik ia melihat Sakura mengamuk daripada bertingkah memuakan seperti itu.

"Hn?" –lagi-lagi kosakata itu!

"Jadi kau yang menjahiliku kan?" tanya Sakura, kali ini dengan diikuti kelipan mata.

"Hn–"

Sakura sekarang benar-benar memasang wajah super duper menakutkan.

"–dan berhentilah bersikap memuakan seperti itu!"

**DOR**

"SASUKE!"

Hey jangan salahkan jika Sakura mengamuk. Itu semua kan Sasuke yang minta! Ingat kalimat diatas? Sasuke bilang: lebih baik ia melihat Sakura mengamuk daripada bertingkah memuakan seperti itu. Yeah, perkataanmu terkabul Sasuke.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

"Sasuke kau kenapa? Pakaianmu penuh dengan keringat begitu dan, aww, rambutmu itu tidak menyerupai pantat ayam lagi,"

"Diam! Dan jangan bertingkah seperti banci!"

**BLETAK**

"Kau tidak sopan sekali kepada Kakakmu yang tampan ini! Hm, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi –dan Itachi berharap semoga jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke sesuai dengan fakta yang ada.

"Dikejar gorilla ngamuk!" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ah, kau pintar sekali membuat lelucon,"

"Itu fakta!" jawab Sasuke ketus. Ya, saat Sakura mengamuk Sasuke lebih senang mengibaratkan dengan gorilla daripada manusia jadi-jadian.

"Aku mau mandi!" Ujar Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan memandikanmu!"

"Siapa yang minta?"

"Kau!"

"Tidak!"

"Buktinya tadi kau bilang 'aku mau mandi', apa itu masudnya?"

"Bodoh, maksudnya aku ingin mandi!"

"Tapi aku tidak mau memandikanmu tau!"

"Memangnya siapa yang minta?"

"Tadi kau yang bilang 'aku ingin mandi', apa itu maksudnya?"

Sudahlah, kita alihkan topik saja. Sepertinya Uchiha bersaudara ini sedang asyik adu mulut yang mungkin tidak ada berhenti dalam waktu singkat –sepertinya mereka lupa kata yang sering Fugaku bilang saat mereka sedang bertengkar: Yang waras ngalah!*****

* * *

**Konoha High School**

"Sasuke bagaimana keadaanmu, dan bagaimana tadi rasa jus-nya?" tanya Sakura dengan memasang wajah innocent. Sakura memang sengaja menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang sekolah untuk melihat keadaannya –sekaligus menanyakan rasa jus nya.

Tidak ada jawaban, bahkan kata 'hn' saja tidak Sasuke keluarkan.

"Sasuke!"

Hening

"Masih marah ya?"

Diam

"Maaf ya.."

Masih sama –diam dan hening,

"Heeyyy~ Sasukeee~"

Hoekksss..

.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sakura?

.

**FLASH BACK ON**

TOK TOK TOK

Sakura mengetok kediaman Uchiha –rumah Sakura dan Sasuke memang berdekatan, entah takdir ataupun bukan.

"Eh Sakur–"

"Kak, Sasuke ada?" tanya Sakura sambil memotong ucapan Itachi. Itachi hanya mendengus kecil kemudian mengangguk.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk dulu, karna sepertinya Sasuke baru selesai man–"

"Baik kak!" tanpa ba-bi-bu Sakura melepas sepatu sekolahnya dan masuk kedalam rumah Uchiha ini.

'Dasar anak ini, dari dulu selalu memotong perkataanku, huh.' batin Itachi sambil manatapi nasibnya.

Sementara itu Sakura masuk ke dalam ruang makan –dan di meja makan Sakura dapat menemukan harta yang sangat-sangat Sasuke jaga. Oke, terlalu lebay.

"Bagaimana kalau jus tomat ini aku campur dengan sedikit garam?" tanyanya dengan tatapan dan senyum jahil. Mungkin inilah yang namanya pembalasan.

Sakura mengambil beberapa garam dan memasukannya kedalam jus kesayangan Sasuke, kemudian mengaduk sampai garam benar-benar tercampur dan tidak meninggalkan jejak garam sedikitpun.

"Selesai!" ujarnya mantap. Setelah itu Sakura mencari Itachi untuk berpamitan, "Kak, aku pulang dulu ya karna sepertinya Sasuke masih lama.."

"Baiklah kalau begitu samp–"

"Sampai jumpa Kak." ujar Sakura lalu berlari kearah pintu keluar. Itachi kemudian mendengus lagi 'Lain kali aku akan berbicara dengan kecepatan penuh, dan tidak akan memberi Sakura kesempatan untuk memotong.' janji Itachi pada dirinya sendiri.

Namun tanpa disadari, Sakura masih berada di luar teras untuk menanti kejadiian menghebohkan pagi ini –jus tomat campur garam, hm bagaimana ya rasanya?

Satu

Dua

Tig–

"ITACHIII, Kau apakan jus tomatku? Hoekkss,"

Bingo! Tepat sasaran!

"Tadi ada Sakura kemari, dan aku tidak tahu menahu tentang jus tomatmu!"

"SAKURAAAAAA!"

Sepertinya Sakura harus kabur sebelum ia ditangkap dan dijadikan tersangka utama. Sepertinya memang keterlaluan mengerjai Sasuke sampai sejauh ini. Tapi okelah, nanti saat bertemu disekolah Sakura janji akan menanyakan apa rasa jus itu pada Sasuke. Ya!

**FLASH BACK OFF**

**.**

"Sasuke, jangan marah dong nanti gantengnya ilang." Sepertinya Sakura harus kembali ucapannya, bagaimana pun ke-gantengan Uchiha ini tidak akan hilang. Yaa, kecuali jika di operasi plastik menjadi hancur, baru bisa.

"Hah, kemarin kau menaruh mainan cicak di dalam tasku, tapi aku tak marah sampai sejauh ini,"

'Tapi kemarin kau mengamuk, baka!' batin Sasuke -sudah pasti dalam hati.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf! Sebagai gantinya aku akan traktir seminggu penuh jus tomat, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura, tapi tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Sebulan ya? Mau?"

Hening

"Setahun ok?"

Raut muka Sasuke berubah cerah, "Hn." jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk. Lalu Sasuke menyodorkan tangannya untuk bersalaman bersama Sakura sebagai tanda _deal_.

Sakura menerima uluran tangan Sasuke walau sebenarnya menyesal juga menawarkan perjanjian bodoh itu. Ah anda kalian tau, Sasuke dalam sehari bisa menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh jus tomat.

Dan Sakura juga menyesal, kenapa kemarin saat Sasuke mengerjainya ia malah ngamuk? Bukan diam sambil menunggu kata maaf Sasuke. Kali saja Sasuke menawarkan satu tahun gratis makan ice-cream, betul kan?

"Rasa jus tadi asin,"

"Eh?"

"Hn, katanya kau ingin tau rasanya!"

"Oh, iya ya.." jawab Sakura sambil cengegesan. Beginilah Sasuke, memang aneh! Jika sedang marah dia akan tutup mulut –menguncinya rapat-rapat hingga tak ada barisan huruf yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi jika sudah baikkan dia akan langsung menjawab apa yang tadi pelaku tanyakan.

"Sasuke yang baik bin ganteng. traktirannya dimulai besok saja yaa~ soalnya aku tak bawa uang lebih, hehe…"

Belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah kabur duluan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Dasar!" ucap Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kelas. Semoga saja tidak ada yang tau tentang kejadian kecil hari ini, mau ditaruh dimana muka Sasuke?

* * *

**T**ak **B**erlanjut **C**in +depaked+ Masih berlanjut kok :)

* * *

***** kalimat itu sering dilontarkan Papaku tercinta waktu Haru sama Baka Imotou lagi berantem, hehe #gapentingjuga.

.

Akhirnyaaaa~ Haru bawa fict lagi nih. Kali ini pake SasuSakuSaso, kemungkinan Saso akan muncul chapter depan :D Haru janji deh fict ini ga akan terbengkalai kayak fict-fict sebelumnya +pundung+

Buat **Yuu-chan**, maaf baru publish sekarang -.-' kemarin-kemarin modem ga bisa dipake, terus males pula ke warnetnya +digaplok+

ga marah kan? Hehe. Ayo, sekarang bagian dirimu yang ngerjain request dari saya. Emak tunggu yaa~ +plak+

.

**:Bersediakah anda meninggalkan jejak di chapter ini?:**


End file.
